pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Fruit Punch (PvZH Hero)
"Be ready! Fruit Punch is not a technician that got to become a hero, but also have some strategy on him. He will Protect the weak plants, and power them up! Be cautious also!" - Dr. Zomboss , |Row 2 title = Signature Superpower|Row 2 info = Jet Ambush|Row 3 title = Superpowers|Row 3 info = Bombardment Extreme Bliizard Apechanic|Row 4 title = }} Fruit Punch is a Plant Hero on Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He is a Plant Hero on Smarty and Kabloom. He has a Signature Superpower called Jet Ambush. He made his debut on Undiscovered Chaos set. He is the hero version of Jetpunch Apple, and it's created by . Fruit Punch is actually a name that makes sense for Jetpunch Apple hero. Because Apple is a Fruit and Jetpunch Apple is packing in punches. Statistics * Classes : Smarty, Kabloom * Superpowers : ** Signature : Jet Ambush - Summon Jetpunch Apple with additional Amphibious and Chaotic 3, draw a card. ***Extreme Blizzard - Bounce a zombie, when that zombie is played, Freeze that zombie. ***Apechanic - 1 /3 , Chaotic 2, Bounce a zombie with 3 or more when played. ***Bombardment - Deal 2 damage here and next door. Plants here and next door gets +1 . Draw a card. Hero Description His jethands are real good to use, have you tried using it before? Hero Quests plant to be destroyed in 3 turns.|uncommon card = Squirt Pea|Name4 = Splash Mission|Mission4 = Craft a Squirt Pea|Name5 = Chaotic's My Middle Name|Mission5 = Do 10 Damage with Chaotic Plants|Name6 = Hello Neighbor|Mission6 = Do 30 Damage Next Door|Name7 = No Genocide|Mission7 = Defeat 5 Zombies that has Deadly Trait|Name8 = Fruit Punch's Student|rare card = Jetpunch Apple|Mission8 = Craft a Jetpunch Apple|Name9 = Chaotic Rampage|Mission9 = Deal 30 Damage with Jetpunch Apple's Chaotic Trait|Name10 = Fruit Punch FTW|Mission10 = Win 3 Multiplayer Games as Fruit Punch}} Strategies Fruit Punch is pack in heat! He will send out the strong plants to protect the weak plants, especially with Sneaky Amphibious Plants attacking from Water with Aqua Bomb, your fight is harder now! With Fruit Punch are made as a Hero that supports Plants to defeat the Zombies. His Superpowers and Decks are also meant to do that. You can use a Weak Plants that has Anti-Hero or Chaotic, then tank them with stronger Plants with Team-Up to do More Damage. His classes are just like Nightcap, but his decks are focused on Weak Plants that can get Stronger. The good thing is, you can try use Fruit Punch decks on Nightcap and vise versa, because it could be a surprise. Against As stated above, He is a Kabloom - Smarty Hero. Which is the same as Nightcap. That also means he can play Nightcap's deck. Which, when he did, you can see Nightcap's page to see how to beat his decks. As for Fruit Punch's own deck, he has Plants with Chaotic traits in disposal. The easiest way to defeat plants with Chaotic is with Zombies with Chaotic Trait Also. It's mostly found on Crazy, where you can play as Electric Boogaloo, Z-Mech, and more. Weak Plants are also can be defeated with Strikethrough or Deadly, or even both, Zombies. As they can defeat more. The less Plants they have to defend. Strategy Decks Gallery Fruit PunchH.png|Fruit Punch's ring. Fruit PunchHD.png|Fruit Punch without Ring (HD). Dl-applepunch.png|Fruit Punch 's version. Trivia * This is the first hero made by . ** Fruit Punch also has the same classes as Nightcap, because Nightcap is IAmPlayer's favorite Non-fanon PvZH Hero. * One of his Hero Quest referencing Hello Neighbor, a survival horror game. * With his appearance for the PvZH Set by IAmPlayer called Undiscovered Chaos, Jetpunch Apple is the only plant that got demoted from Super Rare to Rare mid-developing. * At first designing, he was supposed to be a Modified Fighting Plant, but was later changed to an intellegent technician that fights with all of his invention. * Fruit Punch's Apechanic was made so you can bounce a strong zombie of your choice when played. ** This was because Apechanic was a replacement superpower for Transmogrify, a superpower Fruit Punch owned back when he was unfinished. Category:Plants Category:Kabloom Heroes Category:Plant heroes Category:Smarty Heroes Category:PvZH Plants by IAmPlayer Category:Heroes